


Day-off

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui gets a bit fed up with the everyday struggles of being a Padawan, so he stays in bed and calls it a day. Would his master co-operate?





	Day-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/gifts).



Jedi master Dooku prepared a cup of hot chocolate for his 15-year-old Padawan with utmost care. Qui-Gon was still asleep, as far as Dooku could tell, but he had to get up if he didn't want to be late from his class.

The Jedi master opened the door as silently as he could, then walked to the bed and sat on it, shaking gently the bundle of blankets under which his Padawan was hiding. The only answer was some whimpering, and the bundle shrank a bit as Qui-Gon curled up into a ball.

"Come on, sleepyhead, get up, or you'll be late from your class! I got you some hot chocolate" said Dooku, trying to lure his Padawan out of the bed.

That indeed caught Qui-Gon's attention, and he peeked out of his tent of blankets. When he saw that Dooku wasn't lying, he really had a cup of hot chocolate with him, the Padawan sat up and took the mug from Dooku's hand, happily sipping its content.

"Thanks, master" he smiled at Dooku and snuggled into his arms.

That was quite unusual from a teen, but Dooku knew very well that his Padawan was anything but usual. Qui-Gon had always been love-hungry, he needed cuddles, hugs and the safety of his master's presence. Dooku had a guess it was a result of some sort of emotional trauma, but he couldn't get a proof of it yet. Qui-Gon didn't talk about such a thing, and Dooku didn't knew about it, either; he even thought that it was such an early event that Qui-Gon simply didn't remember it consciously.

"All right, brat, get yourself ready for your class!"

"Do I have to...?" Qui-Gon asked, not quite willing to give up his safe place in Dooku's arms. "I'm really not in the mood for it now..."

Dooku frowned, looking down on the messy hair of his Padawan; he didn't see Qui-Gon's face.

"What's the matter? Something happened?"

Qui-Gon was a social kid, he had quite a few friends in his class, and he liked to be with them, so skipping classes hadn't been a problem; until now, as it seemed.

"No" Qui-Gon shrugged. "I just... really want a day-off. I feel a bit tired. And I'd like some quality time with my master."

Dooku couldn't help but laughed.

"Fine, little one" he agreed. "What about staying here, watching something, or just talk? Whatever you'd like."

"That sounds good" Qui-Gon smiled up at him, snuggling closer. "Thank you."

"It's okay. Everyone needs a break sometimes."

Qui-Gon just sighed, then let his master choose the first movie.

 

**The End**


End file.
